


Fallen Crow’s Revival

by ShoyaRivers11



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Hinata has secrets, How Do I Tag, Hurt Hinata, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, LMAO, M/M, Multi, OP Hinata, Other, Please send help I-, Protective Karasuno, Smart Hinata, bullied hinata, lol please don’t bully me, make that a tag guys, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoyaRivers11/pseuds/ShoyaRivers11
Summary: Hinata Shoyo was a sunshine child. He could brighten anybody’s day, the entire volleyball league could attest to that. But what will happen when they find out he was hiding something? How will Karasuno react? How will the rest of the volleyball idio-*cough* players react?Send help this is my first story and I’m ✨F a i l i n g✨
Relationships: Hinata Shouyo/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, More Relationship Tags Later - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Fallen Crow’s Revival

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please send some constructive criticism! Thank you for reading!

Hinata Shoyo was not born a normal child. He did not grow up a normal child, and he does not live as a normal child. He lives in a small house in the mountains, which was abandoned before he found it. He goes to school at Karasuno High School, but not because his idol went there. and he most certainly was not bad at volleyball. He just had to pretend he was. You see, Hinata Shoyo had birds and foxes and cats following him everywhere. He gets gifts from an unknown source that he lives, but others find weird. He didn’t jump, he flew, but he couldn’t show it off anywhere except volleyball. He was smart, but he had to erase his perfect scores for single-digit scores. He didn’t make any worthwhile friends, despite his sunshine personality and knowing everybody in school. He got bruises and scratches and injuries that he desperately hid from his teammates. He was told hurtful words that were never true but he believed. He would give and give, even when he would have nothing. He never worried about himself but cared for everyone else, somehow always knowing what was wrong with others, and made sure to help, whether the other people knew he was purposely helping or not. Hinata Shoyo manipulated his friends to make sure they never saw his hurt, but they could focus on their own and heal. He was also a monster. “  
This was what was written in a very mysterious letter. One of a few, actually. Let’s rewind. A day ago, Hinata Shoyo came to school (early as hell like always) and found a letter in his shoe box. Now, he was excited. Not the fact that it may be a love letter, his bullies would never let him date anyone, not if they had any say in it. No, the fact that someone acknowledged him, and even gave him a letter! He decided to hide it, making sure his tormentors wouldn’t find it and take it, and made his way to class. The normal jeers and insults were thrown at him throughout the day, and when the lunch bell rang he ran as fast as he could toward the gym. Surprisingly nobody was there and another letter was on the floor. It was addressed to him. ‘Wow! Another letter!’ he thought. He swiftly took it and hid it along with the one he found that morning.  
“Oi dumbass.” A voice called. He flinched really hard before turning around fast while backing up. Once that he saw it was just his angry setter of a partner, with the rest of the team now, he relaxed.  
“Jeez don’t sneak up on someone like that Bakayama.” the ginger sighed weakly.  
“BOKE WHA-”  
“Hinata what's that on your wrist?” Sugawara cut him off.  
The tangerine looked down. ‘Shoot, it’s a mark one of the bullies made earlier’  
“Eh? What’s that? When did that get there…?” he replied, feigning confusion.  
Now, as good as Hinata was at hiding his emotions, he was terrible at lying.  
“Shrimp we can obviously tell your lying. Just tell us.”  
“DON’T CALL ME SHRIMP”  
“Ok shorty.”  
“DON’T CALL ME THAT TOO BEANPOLE”  
“But it’s true s h o r t y.”  
“DON’T. CALL. ME. THAT!” He was obviously very upset now.  
“I-”  
“NO! SHUT UP! I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT.” Hinata was about to say more, until he seemed to suddenly realize what was happening, and calmed down.  
“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I’ll go.” he said in the most dull and flat voice his team had ever heard.  
“Wh-What was that?” a shook Yamaguchi asked.  
“He was really good at hiding his emotions. That seems suspicious don’t you think?” A (for once) calm Asahi commented.  
“Yeah. Yeah it does.” Sugamama- sorry(not sorry)- Sugawara replied.  
“Let’s follow our kohai!”  
“Yeah! Let’s go Ryu!”  
We all know who said that.  
Nobody said another word as they, quietly as possible, left the gym and followed the orangette, who wasn’t really far (thanks to a hurt leg).  
“HEY! Shorty. Where do you think you're going?” an unfamiliar voice yelled.  
The team froze as a group of boys, obviously older than Hinata, approached their small, obviously scared, middle blocker.  
“I-I was just gonna go home Taro-san. I-I don’t want any trouble I promise.” the poor boy stammered back.  
“HA! No trouble he says. Maybe if you weren't such a waste of space you would be fine. Seriously! Why does that club keep you? Are you their ball boy or something? You must, the volleyball team wouldn’t be so pathetic to accept a thing like you would it?”  
“The volleyball team is NOT pathetic.” The team was touched that the first thing he said was something in their defence.  
“Well they have you on the team don’t they? Wow. You know maybe you should leave.  
“W-what? But volleyball is my life!”  
“Well you're dragging your team down. I hear they’re going to nationals soon. You should leave before they leave you behind.”  
“...” Hinata said nothing, and the team was horrified, he looked like he actually believed what the bully had said.  
“Haha. Well I would stay longer but lucky for you I have something to do today.” the bully and his ‘gang’ turned around and left, leaving a distraught looking Hinata behind.  
Hinata sighed, got up, then sprinted to where his bike was. Without slowing down, the boy hopped the fence, rolled on the ground, and jumped up on his bike and took off.  
“H-hinata doesn't believe the guy right?” a pale Asahi asked. His question was met with only met with silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said please comment, idc if it’s hate or criticism as long as you can tell me how to improve, and thanks! ^w^


End file.
